deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Renegade Abyssal Game
Summary This is an IRC game held in the #Exalted channel on Tuesdays, around 18 GMT+1. It is a game of renegade Abyssals. Theme It started out as a mostly-serious Abyssal game by a newbie ST, then transmogrified into Romantic Comedy with Occasional Murder. Player Characters House-Clearing Harrower: Dusk Caste, played by Erik Mesoy * Likes to brag and smash things. Scarlet Scream That Ushers In Unending Silence: Midnight Caste, played by JammyBoo32 * Emotionally stunted, thick accent. * Killed by a giant crab. Walker of Lost Ways: Daybreak Caste, played by RustyTheBrave * Hates the Realm for cutting his funding. * How long does a Conviction 4 last being in horrible torment without breaking? Stalker of Angry Hearts: Day Caste, played by Serah * Amnesiac, who appears to be confused about the nature of the world. Though literate, she knows almost nothing about the world, save that imparted upon her by the other partymembers. She is somehow acquainted with Warped Mirrors Shattered, though it remains a mystery how. She has a special suit of armour that allows her to become any human, ever, and uses it frequently to make up mocking disguises like clones of her comrades. Her chosen weapon is the Soul Mirror, which eats souls of those it slays to boost the power of the artifact immensely. While appearing to be of normal consitution for a human woman, she can use her dark energies to suffuse herself with eldritch power, thereby increasing her strength. For reasons known only to her, she uses girly names for males, and male names for females, apparently at random - this may be tied to her amnesia, perhaps being unable to remember the names of those she is in contact with. She has nothing against Harrower, really, it's just her. The Lonely Prophet Whose Name Is Too Long: Daybreak Caste, played by Attilla * Knows things, philosophizes, seeks to understand Oblivion. Non Player Characters Important people the PCs met or heard about. * Ezekiel, Mortal, acquaintance of Walker's from Thorns. Probably still in Celeren. * Returning Coyote, First Age Twilight Solar. Condition and whereabouts unknown. * Grandfather to Slaughter, Dusk caste, dead. An old fisherman from a village the party destroyed. Twice slain. * Warped Mirrors Shattered, Midnight caste. Stalker's sister. Last seen Stepping Outside Existence in Rocky Meadow. * The Thaumaturge, Enlightened Mortal. Has a blacksmithing shop in Nexus. Agreed to find an artifact shield for Harrower. * Tallest Oak, ostensibly Heroic Mortal. Octogenarian at least, claims to be a greatly traveled adventurer. * Red Blossom, Mortal. Tallest Oak's visibly younger wife. Does not like the party. * ???, unknown. Alive, but what life is that? * Orgiastic Fugitive, water-aspect DB. Dead, but went out doing what he loved! * Mysterious Employer, Mortal. Dead. Hired the party to eradicate as many Fair Folk as they can. Killed by Stalker. Twice. * ???, Fair Folk Cataphract. Extant. Somewhere in Nexus, maybe. * ???, Mortal Guild Bureaucrat. Alive. Was about to hire the party. * 'Lavos', Fire-aspected DB. Bisected. Died dueling Stalker. * ???, Chosen of Battles. Reduced to kibble by Harrower. * The Emissary, mysterious silver-masked being who can withstand Solar Melee, alive. Enforces Nexus law. * ???, ghost. Animate, wannabe martial artist. Scarlet will flay him if he doesn't shape up next they meet. * Audo, ghost. Animate, and very flippant to deathknights. User of Five-Dragon Style. * ???, Audo's consort. Animate, also uses Five-Dragon Style. * Kersan, wizard of Rocky Meadow. Alive. Sorcerer and independent researcher. * Council of Five, the rulers of Rocky Meadow. Wizard, Healer, Burgher, Tinker and Bard. * ???, heroic war ghost, undead. Has a really horny helmet, serves the Walker in Darkness. * Garda, flame duck, alive. Summoned by Prophet, and not happy about that. The Loot Because nobody seems to be tracking that. * Unknown Orichalcum Circlet. Known properties: +4 to MDV pool. Attune 5. Inscription: Scorn of Lethe. Lost with Walker. * Red Jade Daiklave. * Orichalcum Articulated Plate. * Orichalcum Dire Lance. * Artifact workshop (+2 dice for artifacts, +4 dice for mundane objects). Where is your cart now? Does anyone even remember the loot when not looking here? You guys are so totally not a Dungeons and Dragons party. I expected you to raise money by selling these in Nexus. The Plot Marukan and thereabouts Stalker and Harrower meet outside of Thorns. They decide to get out of the shadowland. Stalker and Harrower meet Walker. He leads them back into Thorns to retrieve a contact of his, Ezekiel, who gives them a map to a tomb of some sort. Stalker, Harrower and Walker go to Celeren and drop Ezekiel off at the Guild. They meet Scarlet there, who joins up. Stalker, Harrower, Walker and Scarlet go to the Marukan mountains to find the tomb. They fight their way into the excavation, protected by a Dragon-Blooded lieutenant from Lookshy. Stalker, Harrower, Walker and Scarlet violate the tomb, get past puzzles and slay demons. They find it is the tomb of a Solar named the Returning Coyote. They rob the place, getting artifact-working tools, an orichalcum spear, armour and circlet. Stalker, Harrower, Walker and Scarlet decide to take over Greyfalls. They move north to the river, and slay a hapless village to take their fishing boats. Stalker, Harrower, Walker and Scarlet boat east. They are accosted by wolfmen pirates and take their ship. They boat slowly east, towards Nexus, where Walker wants to go for some reason. Stalker, Harrower, Walker and Scarlet encounter the site of a naval battle which has turned a section of the river into a shadowland. Here they encounter and defeat the deathknight Warped Mirrors Shattered, who seems mutually acquainted with Stalker. Mirrors escapes by sinking. Nexus Stalker, Harrower, Walker and Scarlet reach Nexus. Walker goes to check his accounts with the Guild, while Harrower goes look for someone to exchange one of his grimcleavers for a shield. Harrower breaks into a house impulsively and Scarlet steals a small boy's glass marble. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet find that Walker vanished somewhere while they were escaping. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet go to Firewander in search of employment. They kill some gangers and earn the friendship of Tallest Oak, ostensibly an elderly Heroic Mortal, who promises to spread the word about Harrower's need for work. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet search for lodgings and bickered romantically. In the evening, Harrower and Tallest Oak armwrestle in an inn, and Tallest Oak Wins. Harrower goes without resplendent Abyssal sex for the day. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet are still in Nexus. They get information from Tallest Oak that a potential employer will be waiting for the conspicuous Harrower at the Filth market at dusk. They go there, and jointly mutilate a little girl thief. Thereafter, they go to a crackhouse where Harrower commits unique and well-thought-out atrocities on druggies and the others say that he's sad and lonely and don't give him hugs. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet fight with a practitioner of the Orgiastic Fugitive Style who happens across their crack house. Scarlet is very nearly mortally wounded, but the dragon-blood doesn't survive. Harrower meets with a mysterious man who hires him to eradicate the Fair Folk presence in the city. Stalker and Harrower go to the Wyld Zone in Firewander. After mucking about with illusions, they battle three Fair Folk on top of a pyramid, winning. One escapes, the rest dissipate on death. Harrower wills the zone into a shadowland-like-thing. Stalker fetches Scarlet, so that they can all rest in their natural habitat. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet rest and recuperate. The Thaumaturge fails to find a soulsteel shield, and Harrower doesn't want a Jade or Moonsilver one. Stalker hunts down the guy who hired them to kill Fair Folk and accidentally kills him. Scarlet them raises his body as a zombie, while he rises as a Hungry Ghost. Scarlet wrestles it, and everyone tries to change its mind about killing Stalker. They fail, so Stalker annihilates the ghost with her blade. A day later, Harrower and Scarlet go crash into a local Guildhouse, make demands to be employed - only to have several hundred Nexus militia come for them when they convince the bureaucrat that that they must be hired through force of arms. Stalker accompanies them, from rooftops. Harrower and Scarlet confront the Nexus militia, find out that they've been sentenced to death by the Council. A fight breaks out, in which Harrower and Scarlet slay a couple hundred Bronze Pioneers and a mysterious exalt of unknown nature leading them. Meanwhile, Stalker has a duel with a Dragon-Blooded commander arriving on the scene, and slays him, albeit not easily. The rest of the Nexus forces scatter. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet decide to leave the city. They try to cross over to the Underworld using their fake shadowland, but find that it's too fake. Instead, they go leave Nexus on foot. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet almost leave Nexus, only to be confronted by the Emissary. In the ensuing conflict, the Emissary doesn't show signs of being injured, but knocks out Stalker and Harrower. Scarlet triggers an Essence crisis as a last-ditch effort to win, accidentally creates a small shadowland which the characters use to escape into the Underworld. Resting in the wasteland that's the Underworld equivalent to Nexus, they bicker endlessly about where to go, and discover that they have mutations - Harrower's feet turning wolfish, Scarlet gaining claws on her hands, and Stalker growing a tail which she disguises. Underworld Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet argue endlessly, before deciding to go east to Walker's Realm to get back into Creation. Since they left their food in Nexus, they are starving, and toughen up as they go. They meet a strange ghost on the way, whom Scarlet tutors in proper martial arts for a moment, and learn there are minor towns on the way to the shadowland. Harrower makes haste, and arrives first, buying food from a merchant, while the other two get their nutrition by taking some other ghost's food. Scarlet prays to the Unconquered Sun for help, and is doomed. Stalker tries as well, only to get Resonance, and a special gift from the Neverborn - hatred for her sword. Harrower waits for the other two at the ferry to the other side of the river. Stalker and Scarlet arrive, to extort some more food from another ghost, who turns out to be very adversarial. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet have a battle with Audo the ghost martial artist and his consort. Wounded, both parties retreated, not wishing to die there. Stalker, Harrower and Scarlet recriminated and came to the conclusion that their approach to things is wrong, since it keeps landing them in trouble, and resolved to be nicer. Meanwhile, Prophet arrived from the other side of the river by ferry, and saved the deathknights from starvation by virtue of having a cart laden with provisions with him. The foursome set out to Walker's Realm, using the polite approach to secure transportation across the river in their path at a ghost village. Prophet turned out to be quite knowledgeable on a number of subjects, and his connection to the Neverborn yielded information that the unknown Exalt Harrower and Scarlet fought in Nexus was a Sidereal. Stalker, Harrower, Scarlet and Prophet exit the Underworld by way of Walker's Realm, but don't stay because of its curse. They move northwest, towards Sijan, and encounter the tell-tales of a warzone. Eventually, they reach a town with allegedly enchanted walls besieged by dematerialized ghosts. As they negotiate entrance, a gigantic necrotechnical crab approaches, with a unit of zombies in tow. Harrower, Scarlet and Prophet engage the crab, and make use of their perfect defenses to avoid getting gruesomely killed. Scarlet doesn't, for want of them, and is slain. Harrower and Prophet slay the beast, and approach the town, where the mortals are finishing off the unsupported zombie horde. Stalker is there too. Rocky Meadow Stalker, Harrower and Prophet enter the town of Rocky Meadow as saviours and heroes. They are taken to meet the town wizard, Kersan, who turns out to be a mortal sorcerer. Kersan answers a bunch of questions relating to occult knowledge and proposes the three stay a while and listen, and learn sorcery among other things. In return, the deathknights would protect the town from threats, and deal with the ghosts sieging it. Prophet gave a funeral to Scarlet, who meanwhile emerged as a ghost in the Underworld. Stalker, Harrower and Prophet trained in preparation to deal with the war ghosts sieging the town. Stalker, Harrower and Prophet decide to properly inspect the crab. They find a dead body of a ghostblooded man inside, as well as a hearthstone. Prophet determines that the manse associated with the hearthstone is to the east, probably within Walker's Realm. Meanwhile, Harrower and Stalker move the crab piece-by-piece to a somewhat distant swamp over the course of a few days. Stalker (invisibly), Harrower and Prophet go meet the ghosts' leader, who they order to withdraw and spare the town. He asks their names, and they introduce themselves as Murder of Crows Set to Feast Upon the Majesty of Kings and Scarlet Scream That Ushers In Unending Silence. The ghost army then departs.